


you’re just like an angel

by eggslut420



Category: Realicide - Grej (Web Series)
Genre: Cheesy, Cute, Fluff, Other, Pining, Song: Creep (Radiohead), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, egoist is falling HARD, idk what the fuck this is being honest, this is sorta cheesy and pretentious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggslut420/pseuds/eggslut420
Summary: egoist and post left cuddle and creep by radiohead plays in the background ig???
Relationships: Egoist/Post Left, Egopostie, Post Left/Egoist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	you’re just like an angel

**Author's Note:**

> this isnt that good but i like it :-)

The atmosphere of Egoist’s room was nothing short of pure, raw bliss. There was music playing quietly from Post Left’s phone. A song that was familiar to just about anybody.

_ When you were here before… _

The voice coming from the phone speaker was light, floaty, sort of round. It seemed to perfectly match the aura of the room.

_ Couldn’t look you in the eye. _

Post Left hummed along, and although the Egoist would shut them up if it were anybody else, he was fine with xem humming along. In xir soft voice, which the hyper-individualist was  _ enthralled _ with. Egoist could very well spend the rest of his days listening to his beloved post-leftist ramble about xir whereabouts and whatnot. Xir voice had a very comforting quality to it. It was not flat like his own voice, which he’d never admit he despised.

_ You’re just like an angel, _

“ _ You’re _ just like an angel.” Egoist grinned at the flush that crept across the fringe compass’s face. Xe looked so beautiful like that, xir cheeks reddened and xir eyes wide. He loved looking at xem.

_ your skin makes me cry. _

“No, you are.”, the smaller one managed to say, stammering a little bit. Xe still looked incredibly flustered. Egoist simply responded by giving xem a small peck on the forehead, which amplified the blood rushing toward xir cheeks.

_ You float like a feather, in a beautiful world. _

Xe really  _ did _ float like a feather. Xir whole demeanor was light, easy, almost floaty. God, Post Left’s presence was the thing that pleased Egoist’s ego most. He truly felt at home, with xir head on his chest. Nobody was home to disturb them. It was all he’d ever wanted. Love may be a spook, but he could excuse that when he was around Post Left.

_ You’re so fucking special. _

Post Left was singing along now, and Egoist hadn’t known that xe had such a lovely singing voice. Oh, the things he’d do to hear xem softly intone those very lyrics over and over. He was falling  _ hard _ for xem. He didn’t think he’d ever rise up.

_ I wish I was special. _

The off-compass didn’t want to interrupt his lover’s little performance, so he simply listened. The words that came out of Post Left’s mouth seemed to almost curve. They were somehow round. He couldn’t quite understand what it was.

_ But I’m a creep, I’m a weirdo. _

“I didn’t know you were a Radiohead fan.” Post Left simply nodded xir head.

“I’ve liked them for a while.”

Egoist ran his fingers through the other’s hair, in a circle. Circles, circles, circles. They seemed to be everywhere. Yet, he couldn’t see them. If it weren’t Post Left, the presence of the shape would seem haunting. Spooky, as he’d put it. Yet, it was comforting with the addition of Post Left. He didn’t know what it was.

_ What the hell am I doing here? _

Egoist had always preferred to be alone. But now, he had a new definition of alone. He was alone with Post Left. That’s what alone was to him, now. Being without Post Left is lonely, not alone. He finds comfort in being with Post Left. He could very well live with himself, but now that he knows Post Left, he’d rather not. Living with Egoist when you  _ are  _ Egoist is a life that seemed ideal. Until he met  _ xem _ .

_ I don’t belong here. _

But Egoist  _ did  _ belong here. Post Left belonged here. They belonged here. The idea of belonging may be a spook, but spooks are only spooks if they exist as ghosts in the mind. This type of ‘belonging’, it was a conscious decision. An ego-pleasing one.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me whatcha think of this


End file.
